1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an obstruction eliminator and more particularly pertains to enabling a driver to see beyond obstruction and into oncoming traffic with an obstruction eliminator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rear view mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, rear view mirrors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of viewing incoming automobiles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,063 to Schmidt et al. discloses a fender mount for a mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,461 to Lopez et al. discloses a fender-mount rear view mirror support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,734 to McDuffee, Sr. discloses fender mounted rear view mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,570 to Swanson discloses the ornamental design for a front fender mounted automobile rear view mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,811 to Zent discloses a device for mounting a mirror on an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,342 to Quesada discloses a hitch-viewing mirror assembly employing suction cups and tip rests for use on towing vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an obstruction eliminator for enabling a driver to see beyond obstruction and into oncoming traffic.
In this respect, the obstruction eliminator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a driver to see beyond obstruction and into oncoming traffic.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved obstruction eliminator which can be used for enabling a driver to see beyond obstruction and into oncoming traffic. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.